


Hőhullám

by nayrria



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Power Outage, Summer
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Az elviselhetetlen hőség Alverezékhez kergeti Schneidert.
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez/Schneider





	Hőhullám

Először nem is tudta, hogy mire ébredt fel.

Az oldaláról a hátára fordult, aztán vissza a bal oldalára, bár azt mondta valaki, valamelyik spinningen (amire ő ment el tökéletesíteni mindazt, amit tudott, és nem olyanon, amit ő tartott, hiszen Penny nem mondott ilyeneket), hogy bal oldalon aludni szörnyen egészségtelen.

Mert ott a szív, vagy ilyesmi.

Schneider abban száz százalékig biztos volt, hogy nem a szívére ébredt fel, azzal nem volt semmi baj.

A meleg zavarta. A takaró alatt már izzadt.

Kimegy, lejjebb tekeri a légkondicionálót, aztán visszabújik az ágyába, amit nem egy szenvedélyes együttlét tesz forróvá.

A csendre akkor ébredt rá, amikor a papucsát kereste.

Nem volt légkondi, és villany sem, mint kiderült, amikor fel akarta kapcsolni a villanyt.

Úgy ahogy volt, szatén fürdőköntösben, szatén boxerben (mert ebben a legjobb aludni) levánszorgott Pennyékhez.

– Hajnali három van. Schneider! – kiáltott rá Penny.

– Én is örülök, hogy hallom a hangod, ez azt jelenti, hogy még ti sem főttetek meg – ásította a választ Schneider.

Penny a csípőjére tette a kezét, és vicsorított rá. Hiába volt jóval alacsonyabb, ő volt a legfélelmetesebb ember egész Los Angelesben, sőt egész Észak-Amerikában is.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Penny.

Schneider válaszolni akart, de Penny vörös hálópólója kihangsúlyozta a mellét, és Schneidernek el kellett kapnia a fejét, ha nem akart kínos kérdéseket, de a megnyugtató félhomály helyett Lydia tűnt elő a semmiből.

– A melegtől nem tudok aludni – válaszolta Schneider köhintve, szemkontaktust kerülve.

– Igen, tudom, áramszünet van. Túlterhelt a hálózat. Legalábbis Elena szerint.

– Sosem tudtam aludni, ha ilyen hőség volt – szólalt meg Lydia. – Bertóval ilyenkor újra és újra egymáséi lettünk a hitvesi ágyon. Ó, Berto, az én angyali, mégis vad Bertóm! Ilyenkor nem tudott várni, olyan volt, mint egy kiéhezett…

– Mamí! – csattant fel Penny, és a melle izgatottan emelkedett meg a könnyű ruha alatt, de nem hagyott időt arra, hogy Schneider tisztes távolból gyönyörködjön benne, mert hirtelen felé fordult. – Te meg menj, és nézegesd inkább a csillagokat.

A tetőteraszon fújt a szél.

Schneider nekitámaszkodott a palánkra. Italra vágyott: töményre. Talán a rum illene legjobban a csillagokhoz.

– Tudtam, hogy itt talállak. – _Penny. Penny. Penny._ – Még nem vagyok kész arra, hogy ők is tudják.

– Érthető – felelte Schneider, de Penny kihallhatta a hangjából a durcás élt, mert rámosolygott, és a háta mögül két kávéspoharat húzott elő.

– Kubai kávé. Lydia főzte – mondta Penny. – Kiengesztelhetlek vele?


End file.
